Mists of Death
by White Len
Summary: Tohno Shiki became the head of Tohno family after some awful events half year ago. He decided to move to another town but other side of reality is still haunting him. Looking for translator from Russian to English
1. SH01

Кратко: Тоно Шики, став главой клана Тоно в результате неприятных событий полгода назад решил перебраться в другой город. Но водоворот событий снова затягивает его по ту сторону реальности.

* * *

Март. Двадцать пятое. Суббота.

Я прибыл в этот небольшой городок, чтобы привыкнуть к нему, изучить так сказать. Но...

"Что-то не так, человек?"

Можете верить или нет, но рядом со мной настоящий вампир. Но, если взглянуть на нее со стороны, то Вы увидите лишь необычайно красивую девушку в легком летнем платье и роскошным золотыми волосами. Конечно, мы привлекали внимание окружающих, так как наверняка в этом провинциальном городке не так много иностранцев. И все же ее тон речи никак не соотносится с ее привлекательной внешностью.

Вдох. Выдох. Нет нужды злиться на нее.

"Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоит беспокоиться, Арквейд."

"Понятно", - она слегка кивнула головой в знак согласия, после чего пристально посмотрела на меня. Взгляд ее алых глаз заставил меня поежиться. Это был взгляд хищника смотрящего на свою жертву. С другой стороны, вампиры - выше людей в пищевой цепочке. Думаю, что коровы или свиньи чувствуют себя точно так же, когда кто-то оценивает из на вид.

"Я смотрю, ты лучше можешь контролировать свою другую половину", - таким же безразличным тоном Арквейд похвалила меня.

Честно говоря, не могу понять, что с этой женщиной не так. С другой стороны, я не особо много и знаю о вампирах. Никогда этим не интересовался.

Конечно, это может показаться забавным, если учитывать, что моя сестра...

Мысли об Акихе мгновенно испортили мне настроение. Если бы я был немного внимательней, возможно бы я и сейчас выслушивал ее лекции по поводу моего поведения, моих манер и т.д. Вам может показаться, что все это странно, вспоминать с ностальгией о том, как Вас отчитывают. Но это то, что собой представляла моя сестра, воспитанная в аристократическом духе дочь влиятельного клана Тоно. Теперь же. Она не более чем тень. И в этом виноват я. В том, что она стала монстром. Это проклятье семьи Тоно...

"Опять думаешь о ней?" - снова тот же безразличный голос. Арквейд знает о моей проблеме, но мне кажется, что это, да впрочем, как и все остальное ее не волнует.

Вампир. Точнее Принцесса Вампиров. Сильнейшая среди них. Оружие, она - живое оружие.

Я вздохнул. Ведь невозможно злится на оружие. Ее такой создали. Практически полностью лишенной чувств.

"Не стоит волноваться, Лен присмотрит за твоей сестрой", - никаких эмоций, только голая констатация фактов.

Кстати, Лен, это моя кошка. Точнее не совсем кошка, а фамиляр. В общем, Лен - это та причина, по которой я сейчас вынужден находится в обществе вампира. Когда-то давно, хозяин Лен помог Арквейд, а через некоторое время попросил позаботиться о своем фамиляре. Но, вампир вроде Арквейд, не мог стать хозяином для Лен. Так продолжалось довольно долго, пока моя доброта не подвела меня. Кто бы мог подумать, что симпатичная черная кошка с большим голубым бантом может стать такой обузой. Я, конечно, люблю Лен, но вот Арквейд, похоже, решила вдолбить в меня все знания о том, как нужно быть хозяином столь сильного фамиляра.

Мы подошли к светофору. Горел красный сигнал.

"Знаешь, человек, возможно, я могу помочь с этим. Если тебе повезет, конечно", - произнесла Арквейд, смотря на красный сигнал светофора.

"Да? Если, ты сможешь помочь, то я буду у тебя в долгу!" - выпалил я с призрачной надеждой в голосе. Вампир на это лишь покачала головой. Ее можно понять. Что может предложить человек вроде меня.

"Хорошо. Но тогда мой долг станет твоим", - туманная фраза, смысл которой мне стал понятен лишь через несколько секунд.

Светофор переключился на зеленый.

Мы продолжили наш путь.

"Говоря о долге..." - я попытался подтвердить свою догадку.

"Да, в качестве оплаты за мою помощь, ты будешь заботиться об этом ребенке", - таковы был ее ответ с тенью легкого недовольства в голосе. Я думаю, что эта принцесса считает меня идиотом. Естественно, под сочетанием "этот ребенок" подразумевалась Лен.

"Не такая уж и великая цена", - мое согласие было безусловным. Я вздохнул, понимая свою ничтожность перед ней. Что стоят мои жалкие семнадцать лет с ее веками. Но чего не сделаешь ради родного человека, особенно если ты сам был причиной ее жалкого состояния.

Мой ответ, кажется, вполне удовлетворил Арквейд.

"Знаешь..." - внезапно произнесла она - "Я думаю, что тебе стоит избегать ночных прогулок".

"Это почему же?" - невозмутимо поинтересовался я, хотя мое внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что ответ мне не очень-то и понравится.

"В этом городе объявился вампир", - просто, словно это какая-то обыденная новость, эта фраза была сказана мне.

"Хах?" - а разве она не вампир. Довольно странное замечание. Вообще-то я должен был уже привыкнуть к этому, но, похоже, ее манера общения будет всегда ставить меня в тупик.

Мое удивление, или лучше сказать смятение, полностью отразилось на моем лице.

Все потому, что Арквейд решил добавить немного информации: "Ее зовут Кисшот Ацелаорион Хатандеблейд. И она не такая как я. Она вторична. Хотя для вас, людей, она вероятно первична. В том смысле, что она ведет себя как вампир. По вашему представлению".

Люди. Мы. Интересно, кто мы для Арквейд. Пища? Но она сказала, что только низшие создания вроде нас нуждаются в ней. Предмет для наблюдения? Возможно. Ведь люди любят наблюдать за животными, наслаждаясь своим превосходством. В целом ее образ речи не мог дать мне никакой информации для размышлений на этот счет.

"Понятно." - в конце концов я согласился. Монстр, вроде ШИКИ был вполне мне под силам. Думаю, даже Акиха была бы уязвима в какой-то степени для меня. Но чудовище вроде вампира, способного передвигаться быстрее человеческого взгляда. Нет. Даже для меня это было бы через чур.

Вы наверняка думаете, почему я не задумываюсь о регенерации - одного из главных козырей вампира? Все очень просто - для меня нет такого козыря. Да-да, для меня, Тоно Шики, нет понятия регенерации. Все, что я убиваю - умирает в любом случае. И этот дар, или лучше сказать проклятие, заключен в моих глазах. Способность видеть дефекты бытия, предначертанное разрушение сущего. Своего рода идеальный способ убийства. Мистические Глаза Восприятия Смерти. Мой главный козырь и в то же время моя главная проблема. Людям не предназначено видеть хрупкость мира, поэтому я бы наверное сошел с ума, если бы не мои очки. Они способны скрыть эти линии и точки, что рассекают этот мир.

И все же вампир - это другая лига. Мои глаза позволят увидеть его смерть, но нанести удар - для этого нужен совершенно иной уровень.

"Не волнуйся. Она вряд ли ворвется в чей-то дом", - Арквейд своим лишенным эмоций тоном уверила меня в безопасности моей квартиры. Не бог весть какое заверение, но вряд ли она лжет мне. Ведь для нее, я прислуга, ухаживающая за ее домашним питомцем - так мне, по крайней мере, кажется на данный момент. Или быть может я для нее сам своего рода питомец?

Еще один перекресток. Снова красный сигнал.

Я вздохнул. Это похоже привлекло ее внимание. Она слегка повернула голову в мою сторону.

"Твое состояние мне непонятно", - в ее голосе едва улавливались нотки раздражения, хотя возможно это было просто удивление. У меня не такой превосходный слух. Возможно, Акиха и смогла бы уловить разницу. Но не я.

"Чуть более полгода назад я и не подозревал о существовании вампиров и других..." - я запнулся. Слово "монстр" так и напрашивалось на язык, но не вызовет ли это ярость со стороны Арквейд. Но похоже я волновался зря.

"Монстров?" - она закончила предложение за меня.

Зеленый.

"Вам, людям свойственно закрывать глаза на то, что вы боитесь или чего вы не понимаете и не можете объяснить", - похоже, что все человечество только что было унижено и заклеймено как "трусы". С ней было и вправду тяжело. Она меня ни во что не ставила.

"Да, пожалуй ты права", - мне нечем было парировать ее ответ. Думаю, что мое желание быть как все лишь бы... Хотя кого я обманываю. Вряд ли бы она посмеялась надо мной. Поэтому я решил вернуть тему разговора к возможности исцелить Акиху: "Каким образом, ты могла бы помочь Акихе?"

Арквейд молча шла рядом, словно и не расслышала мой вопрос. Но когда я уже собирался повторить его: "Лес Эйнаше. Говорят в его сердце находится фрукт, дарующий бессмертие."

"Лес Эйнаше?" - это мне ничего не сказало.

"Вампир. Ошибка прошлого", - еще несколько фактов. Хотя. Лес-вампир. Это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Мое воображение никак не могло представить подобного монстра.

Мы продолжили идти какое-то время молча. Я бы мог, конечно, спросить больше информации. Но у меня были сомнения на счет того, смог бы я понять ответ или нет. Да и надежда казалась для меня довольно туманной.

"Ты довольно странный для человека", - внезапное замечание. Мне всегда казалось, что я вполне обыкновенный человек, но вероятно Арквейд есть с чем сравнивать. В подтверждение моих мыслей, она продолжила: "Люди цепляются за жизнь. Но ты принимаешь смерть как данность".

"Смерть всегда рядом со мной. Я вижу ее во всем", - честно ответил я. Это была правда. Благодаря Мистическим Глазам Восприятия Смерти, да и моему слабому здоровью я привык к дыханию неизбежного. Все люди смертны, а по уверениям Арквейд - ничто не вечно. Так зачем боятся того, что неизбежно. Со стороны это может показаться бравадой, но я действительно так думаю. Находясь у реки Санзу три раза, мне всегда удавалось уйти с ее берегов.

Арквейд молча кивнула в знак согласия. У видящего смерть каждый день притупляется страх перед ней. По крайней мере, так считали ее создатели, Истинные Предки. Ей же все было безразлично. Она - само совершенство. Идеал, который пытались достичь. Белая Принцесса.

"Что-ж, человек. На сегодня все. Я найду тебя, когда ты мне понадобишься", - с этим словами, без лишних слов прощания, Арквейд повернула в сторону парка. Я лишь молча смотрел ей в спину. Не то, чтобы я не хотел пойти за ней. Я просто не мог. Возможно, это была одна из ее способностей.

Прошло две минуты. Паралич, как я его называю, прошел.

Пока мы разговаривали, настал вечер. Солнце уже практически скрылось за горизонтом. Завтра начнутся Весенние Каникулы. Бросив взгляд в сторону парка, я резко развернулся, намереваясь пойти кратчайшей дорогой домой.

Довольно опрометчивый поступок с моей стороны. Не успев сделать и шагу, я столкнулся с кем-то...

* * *

**От автора:**  
Мой первый фанфик. Поэтому не судите строго, хотя конструктивная критика все же приветствуется. Неплохо было бы найти человека знающего английский в совершенстве, чтобы перевести этот фанфик.


	2. KO01

Неожиданный разговор с Ханекавой Цубасой слегка нарушил привычный распорядок Койоми, но скоро он встретит другую не менее странную девушку...

* * *

После неожиданной встречи с Ханекавой Цубасой, я направился прямиком домой.

Я шел медленно, торопится мне было в общем-то некуда. Дома меня ждали две мои младшие сестры, но вот разбираться с их выходками мне как-то сейчас не хотелось.

И все же, мне никак не удавалось забыть увиденное ранее. Ее трусики были такими белоснежными. Как только я закрывал глаза, они моментально появлялись передо мной, словно образ отпечатавшийся на моих зрачках.

Вздох. Похоже, мне придется сегодня сходить за журналами. Ну, Вы понимаете о каких я веду речь.

"Эротические журналы такие дорогие."

Но, это все для того, чтобы стереть воспоминания о трусиках Ханекавы.

"Эротические журналы?"

Неожиданно рядом со мной раздался женский голос. Кажется, мои мысли были сказаны вслух.

Я повернулся, чтобы быстро извиниться. Не то, чтобы меня волновало, что обо мне подумает какая-то незнакомая девушка, но если то, что говорила Ханекава правда. Я даже не знаю какой дикий слух может разойтись в частной старшей школе Наоэцу, если это студентка или знакомая кого-нибудь из школы. Мне и без этого доставалось от моих сестер. Не хватало, чтобы они подтрунивали и над этим. С них станется. Поэтому-то я решил действовать быстро.

"Все не так, Вы неправильно все услышали!"

Повернувшись, я выпалил все за один раз сплошной скороговоркой.

"Да? Никогда не думала, что у меня проблемы со слухом. Акиха-сама даже говорила, что у меня слишком хороший слух".

Передо мной стояла горничная. Самая настоящая. Правда, не такая как в аниме и журналах, а больше похожая на тех, что показывают в исторических фильмах и дорамах - в кимоно и переднике. Не смотря на то, что ее кимоно было на вид из довольно грубого материала, выглядела она довольно элегантно. Ее белый передник приятно контрастировал с темно-коричневым цветом кимоно. У нее были коротко постриженные волосы, сзади украшенные синей лентой.

Она смотрела на меня с несколько удивленным и одновременно изучающим взглядом, словно осматривала подопытного кролика. В одной руке у нее было несколько пакетов с продуктами, в то время как другую она поднесла к лицу, которое наклонило немного набок, что придавало ей вид, будто она меня упрекает в чем-то.

Эй. Стоп. О чем это я? Кто вообще так может ходить по городу среди бела дня! Только совсем сдуревшая по горничным отаку. Или настоящая горничная. Но, я живу тут давно! В этом городе нет никого богатого настолько, чтобы иметь подобного рода прислугу...

"Как грубо!"

Ход моих мыслей был прерван восклицанием этой странной девушки.

"Я не странная! И вообще, это грубо думать о других, что они странные или помешанные на чем-то!"

Мои колени чуть было не подкосились, после того, как эта девушка отчитала меня за мысли, которые я точно не произносил! Как это вообще возможно?

"У тебя на лице все написано".

Быстрый и четкий ответ на не заданный вопрос. На этом вся моя мыслительная деятельность прекратилась. Не то, чтобы я дурак, просто мне было страшно думать. Да-да. А вдруг я подумаю еще чего-нибудь.

"Эй, ты еще здесь?"

Неожиданный вопрос. С другой стороны, наверняка я выгляжу как полный идиот, который глазеет на девушку в форме горничной. Если меня кто-нибудь увидит. Хотя кого я обманываю.

"Ммм! Какие же некультурные сейчас пошли подростки!"

Девушка раздраженно махнула рукой, явно намекая на меня, стоящего перед ней идиота. С другой стороны, я кое-что заметил:

"Я не думаю, что Вы намного старше меня..."

"Кохаку. Меня зовут Кохаку."

С ободряющей улыбкой эта странная девушка сказала мне свое имя.

Я ничего не мог поделать, как улыбнуться в ответ.

"А я Арараги Койоми. Рад знакомству".

"Итак, Койоми-сан, о каких эротических журналах ты мыслил вслух?"

Быстро! Она сразу же решила называть меня по имени!? Никакого чувства такта!?

С другой стороны, что я мог ответить на это? Если начну говорить о правилах вежливости - собственно, о чем это я могу говорить, если сам зачастую игнорирую их в зависимости от ситуации - это, вероятно, будет расценено, как попытка уйти от неудобного ответа. Что же мне делать?

"Да, ладно, не стоит так переживать, Койоми-сан. Я все понимаю, все понимаю".

Она ничего не понимает! Это видно по ее лицу с улыбкой Чеширского кота. Надо срочно менять тему!

"Эм, Кохаку-сан?"

Как-то непривычно называть только что встреченного человека по имени, но ведь она не сказала свою фамилию!

"Да-да, меня так и зовут. У тебя хорошая память, Койоми-сан."

Я не полный идиот, чтобы забыть чье-то имя через пять минут, после того как мне его назвали.

"Кохаку-сан, а... Какая у Вас фамилия?"

Думаю, это вполне логичный вопрос. Но внезапно, лицо Кохаку изменилось с беззаботно веселого на весьма... Грустное и опечаленное? Неужели я сказал что-то не то? Но ведь это был вполне простой вопрос, разве нет?

"Аха! Видел бы ты себя в зеркало".

Так же неожиданно, беззаботное выражение лица вернулось к ней.

Эй! Так нечестно. Я серьезно беспокоился!

Я вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что Кохаку казалась со стороны более взрослой и собранной, ее поведение практически ничем не отличалось от поведения моих родных сестер. Неужели, когда Карен и Цукихи вырастут, они продолжат так же подшучивать над другими и мной? Раньше я не верил в это, но доказательство такой возможности находилось передо мной.

"Да, ладно, не делай кислую мину. Держи."

Она улыбнулась в ответ и протянула мне зеленое яблоко. Не знаю по какой причине, но я взял его.

"Хм. А разве Ваш работодатель не будет недоволен тем, что Вы отдали мне это яблоко?"

Лишь позже я осознал, что это был довольно глупый вопрос, но в тот момент я действительно не понимал, почему Кохаку прикрыла лицо рукавом кимоно пытаясь скрыть свою ухмылку.

Некоторое время спустя.

"Даже, если бы мой хозяин и был бы таким скупердяем, я не думаю, что он бы смог узнать об этом."

Вполне логично. Богатые люди не ходят сами за продуктами.

"С другой стороны, если подумать..."

Кохаку слегка наклонила голову на бок приложив указательный палец к щеке задумчиво проборомтала себе под нос.

"Шики-сан..."

Так, ее хозяина зовут Шики. Не сказать, что меня очень интересовало имя ее хозяина, но произнесенно оно было с весьма ощутимой долей обожания и уважения.

"А, ладно. Я не думаю, что Шики-сан будет иметь что-то против. Правда, Койоми-сан?"

"Я откуда знаю!?"

Бессмысленный разговор на бессмысленную тему. Сегодня, похоже, у меня день пустой болтовни обо всем и ни о чем одновременно. Я вздохнул. Эта странная девушка начала меня утомлять.

"Да, кстати, не подскажешь как пройти..."

Неожиданно она сменила тему на более-менее нормальную для двух незнакомых людей. Собственно, оказалось, что Кохаку решила подойти ко мне, чтобы спросить направление к ее дому, в который она, ее сестра и хозяева переехали вчера днем. Сегодня, выйдя за продуктами для ужина, ей не удалось найти дорогу обратно, что впрочем и не удивительно, учитывая хаотичную застройку нашего городка.

Следующие десять минут я потратил на то, чтобы объяснить Кохаку, как пройти к адресу, который она назвала. Но похоже, что мои социальные и вербальные навыки оказались весьма и весьма посредственными: чем больше и подробнее я объяснял дорогу, тем более постным становилось ее лицо. В общем-то, мне была понятна причина, по которой я так глупо провалился - я лично никогда не был в том районе, точнее после того, как его капитально перестроили два года назад. И хотя ничего серьезно там не изменилось, я не знал более-менее значимых ориентиров.

"Хорошо, наверное проще будет проводить Вас до Вашего дома, нежели пытаться объяснить что-то."

"Только никаких вольностей, Койоми-сан."

Это последнее замечание было сказано намеренно наигранным тоном, поэтому я лишь усмехнулся в ответ. Молча повернувшись в нужную сторону я медленно пошел вперед, чувствуя как Кохаку бесшумно следует за мной. Хм. За один день я познакомился с двумя довольно странными девушками. Но, это было лишь начало моих злоключений.

* * *

**От автора:**  
Части от лица Койоми будут содержать нехилые спойлеры, хотя я по стараюсь сократить их до минимума.


End file.
